Flor de Cerezo
by TeLuNa
Summary: Orian Tayu, Komagata Yumi... Si en aquel momento te hubieran referido las consecuencias de tu decisión, ¿habrías ido con él?
1. Capítulo primero

¿En qué lugar, si no en la capital, hay mujeres de hermosura tan imponente como la montaña Jigashi cuando florecen los cerezos en ella? Para quien ha visto a las cortesanas de Shimabara, observando cómo destacan entre mil, y ha gastado doscientos ryos en alguna de ellas, ni las hojas de maple, ni la luna, ni las mujeres de su tierra, cuentan ya más en lo sucesivo.

Ihara Saikaku, _Vida de una mujer amorosa_

I

Yumi Komagata paró en el umbral de la puerta, se agachó y tomó su maleta. Al recargar su mano en la madera del marco sus dedos se crisparon. Lentamente dio media vuelta y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Tembló al verla: vacía, indiferente, que no parecía guardar su historia. A un paso de darle la espalda a lo que había sido una vida detestable para ella, era incapaz de poner un pie fuera.

—Yumi…- dijo una voz dulce.

Yumi giró la cabeza. Ryoko Tatsuyo, su mejor y única amiga, su compañera, la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios siempre rojos, siempre brillantes. Pero en su mirada, siempre remarcada de negro, se asomaba una profunda inquietud. Yumi la miró casi con miedo, como un niño que ha hecho alguna travesura y espera una reprimenda que no llega.

—No lo hagas- suplicó Ryoko.

Yumi cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio, e incapaz de contenerse más, se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Ryoko.

—No puedo quedarme. No puedo soportarlo más…

—No puedes ir. No con él… Makoto Shishio…

Al escuchar ese nombre, a Yumi se le encogió el corazón. Tenía miedo después de todo. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, tan sólo era una mujer. Sú único consuelo, su única arma incluso, era su experiencia. ¿Qué no sabría ella sobre la vida después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, incluso antes de convertirse en Oiran*?

—Yo sé quien es pero esto es necesario para mí. Trata de entenderlo.

—Tú entiéndelo: no es nuestra elección. No podemos tener todo lo que queremos.

— ¡Por eso debo aprovechar esta oportunidad! ¡Estoy harta de vivir bajo las reglas de este… este maldito gobierno!

— ¡No hables de ese modo!- susurró Ryoko, y miró a su alrededor, temerosa de que alguien pudiera oírlas.

—No importa ya- suspiró Yumi- Esto es lo que he esperado toda mi vida. Y si Makoto Shishio ha de sacarme de aquí, lo prefiero aún si muero por ello.

—No hablarás en serio…

—Dudo que ese asesino sea capaz de superar la humillación que he experimentado aquí. Esta es mi única salida honorable.

— ¡Te humillarás, Yumi! ¡Ahora no puedes verlo pero ese será tu destino!- exclamó Ryoko tomándola de los hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yumi, soy apenas mayor que tú pero sé lo que una mujer consignada bajo la protección de un hombre a quien no la liga ni yugo ni parentesco, no importa su fuerza o inteligencia, puede terminar siendo.

Yumi rió.

— ¿Y qué sería eso?

—Un peligro para sí misma.

—Ryoko…

—Conoces tan bien como yo los sufrimientos de ser vendida. Viviste en una casa del Koppori-cho**. Sabes que esa existencia no deja muchas expectativas. A los doce años yo ya no esperaba nada de mí misma. Fui acogida, salvada, como tú, por una dama que sintió simpatía por mí desde el instante en que me vio. Viví mucho tiempo en un mundo elegante y suave. Me iban los días en agradar a mi benefactora. Habría hecho lo que fuera por no volver al barrio donde crecí…

El sol ya había salido completo y se alzaba por encima de las colinas. El aire fresco de la mañana arrastraba consigo una fragancia montañosa que impregnaba los techos del distrito del placer, y después continuaba su camino en dirección al norte. Dentro de la casa, ninguna mujer o niña se había despertado. Tumbadas en sus camas, acurrucadas bajo sábanas de colores, apenas se movían.

—Lo que sugieres es ridículo. He vivido lo suficiente. Jamás he sido vulnerable y esta vez no será diferente.

—Haz lo que quieras. Vete si en verdad lo deseas. Pero no seas inocente. Si conservas los principios con los que hemos sido educadas, podrás defenderte tan bien como hasta ahora.

—No tienes razones para preocuparte. Recuerda con quién estás hablando.

El día había clareado por completo. Yumi tomó su maleta, y lanzando una última mirada de dolor a su amiga, se alejó. Ryoko no hizo ningún movimiento. Permaneció de pie, con el kimono azul abierto, el peinado con algunos mechones sueltos sobre su frente, el lunar bajo su ojo derecho. Yumi desechó de inmediato la posibilidad de un día llegar a verse reflejada en semejante espejo.

* * *

NOTAS:

* Oiran: Tipo de cortesanas (prostitutas de lujo), surgidas en el período Edo (1600-1868) en Japón.

** Koppori-cho: Barrio de prostitutas clandestinas de bajo rango situado ante las puertas del templo Yasaka-jinja en Kioto.

**¡Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores y/o lectoras!**

**Regreso nuevamente a Fanfictionnet , lista para ofrecerles nuevas versiones de los fanfiction que aquí se albergaban. Para quienes han leído esta historia con anterioridad, ésta es su oportunidad de disfrutar una nueva versión mejor y más cuidada que la anterior. Para quienes se acercan por primera vez a este fic, les cuento que se trataba de una historia ya terminada que retiré de la red por motivos personales. Subiré los nuevos capítulos conforme los vaya revisando y dejo abierta la invitación a que dejen reviews, manden mensajes o correos electrónicos. Yo siempre contesto y me encanta hablar con lectores o compañeros autores. Sin más por el momento, me despido. Su atenta servidora:**

**TeLuNa**


	2. Capítulo segundo

II

Había imaginado abandonar la casa de cortesanas muchas veces. No soñaba, como lo harían la mayoría de sus compañeras, salir en medio de una fiesta triunfal, en la cual se regocijarían de su descaro y partirían en busca de aventuras. Todas pensaban en desafiar al sistema bajo el cual, a su pesar, debían protegerse. Yumi no era demasiado diferente pero prefería verse dejando aquel lugar con su libertad ganada. No como una simple desertora sino, a los ojos del mundo, como una mujer cuya dignidad la hiciera única. En ese momento se sentía más como una fugitiva, a pesar de no verse involucrada en una persecución o bajo alguna amenaza. Sabía que no la buscarían demasiado, pues su inversión en ella hacía tiempo estaba compensada, y después habían ganado lo suficiente con ella para darse por bien servidos. Lo único que podría preocuparles sería el deshonor que esa renuncia representaría. Los clientes preguntarían por ella en cuanto notaran su ausencia, tarde o temprano su renuncia debería ser revelada y quizá un par de ellos dejaran de acudir. En menos de un mes, el asunto quedaría seguramente olvidado. Debido a las medidas tomadas por el gobierno, hasta las más exitosas casas de geishas tenían sus problemas, así que tampoco la extrañarían.

Yumi negaba su fuerte apego hacia esa vida y los principios que la habían acompañado para sobrevivir en ella. A costa de un enorme dolor, había aprendido más que la mayoría de las mujeres de Japón. Su mente crítica y siempre despierta había aprendido a conjuntar, valorar y aplicar lo que oía y lo que veía, de una forma sorprendentemente pragmática para una mujer tan joven; era afortunada o desgraciadamente consciente de lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, su infelicidad la había vuelto sensiblemente impedida hasta el punto en que dejó de ver todo sentido positivo a las cosas. Jamás pensó en quitarse la vida, pues le parecía absurdo para cometer semejante despropósito. Incluso si la muerte era una solución, Yumi no estaba interesada en solucionar algo.

Se había procurado un yukata viejo y llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño. Con aquel aspecto ordinario era imposible relacionarla con la refinada mujer de compañía, perfumada y pintada, que noche a noche se presentaba en la célebre Casa Ikeda. Caminó disimuladamente, pensando en tantas cosas que casi no era necesario fingir que venía de cualquier otra parte. Aunque ya era tarde no había demasiada gente en las calles. Era normal, en aquel barrio rodeado de restaurantes, teatros y salas de té, la verdadera vida no comenzaba sino hasta entrada la tarde. Aprovechando aquello, Yumi se había encargado de arreglar que una carreta la recogiera para llevarla a la estación de tren. Al cabo de una corta espera, oyó el paso traqueteante de su transporte. Sin decir una sola palabra se acomodó en la parte trasera, con la espalda erguida y los pies colgando sin rozar los charcos, sujetando firmemente la maleta sobre sus piernas. La carreta se puso en marcha a través de las estrechas calles, atravesando el distrito del arte, el mercado, y tomando rumbo hacia el norte de la ciudad. Nadie dejó de confundir a Yumi con una mujer en un peaje.

* * *

El viaje fue poco transitado hasta la estación del tren. Yumi bajó de la carreta y ésta se alejó con la misma indiferencia con que había llegado hasta ella. De entre sus mangas sacó su fiel reloj de cadena, un objeto que poseía desde que era cortesana, regalo de un cliente europeo que había quedado encantada con los servicios de la Casa Ikeda y, especialmente, con Yumi. Pese a ser un representante de su deshonra, aquél artefacto hacía sentir a Yumi un alivio tremendo cuando le anunciaba que el tiempo de su farsa había concluido. Si atendía a un cliente que se encontraba sujeto a un tiempo limitado de su compañía, cualquiera que fuese la situación en la que se encontraban, ella sacaba el reloj pasado ese límite y sonriendo murmuraba "el tiempo se acabó" (1). Les anunciaba el fin de su felicidad, que era el inicio de la de ella. Aquel reloj era casi como un cómplice y por eso, o quizá por capricho, costumbre y practicidad, no lo quiso dejar. Caminó con él por la estación hasta detenerse en el preciso instante que las manecillas señalaban la una en punto. Los trenes eran siempre muy puntuales, incluso entonces cuando no había casi nadie esperando uno. La oxidada locomotora, comparada con el barniz negro metalizado de los vagones, era una imagen tan decadente que Yumi se sintió de inmediato identificada con ella. Subió al tren, buscó un compartimiento y cuando estuvo sola, en medio de los ruidos del gran bloque que echaba humo denso, suspiró.

El tren avanzaba a través de paisajes áridos, montañas que rodeaban sus fronteras, sin colores ni perfumes que sugestionaran el viaje de manera alguna. Todo pasaba frente a sus ojos con tal fugacidad como lo que, hasta hacía un par de horas, había sido su vida. ¿Fue alguna vez más que en ese momento? Los kimono de seda, los hipnóticos abanicos, las botellas de sake, las peinetas de marfil, los polvos de azahar y jazmín… Tan sólo la noche anterior era una criatura deseada, sabia y llena de penas. Ahora que se enfrentaba con su condición femenina al desnudo, lejos de su ambiente, en un lugar desconocido, todo cambiaba transitoriamente. No estaba acostumbrada al cambio pero si había tomado esa decisión era era por su determinación a prevalecer para no ceder su voluntad.

El viaje fue corto y monótono. Cuando el tren paró, parecían encontrarse muy lejos de cualquier ciudad, y apenas se divisaba un poblado a lo lejos. Al bajar del tren Yumi no estuvo muy segura de que hacer. Al inquirir por información, se encontró con que un carruaje ya esperaba por ella para llevarla a su destino a partir de ahí. No le pareció demasiado extraño pero tampoco se sintió del todo cómoda con la idea. Se figuraba que no habrían tantas consideraciones para con ella, ya que su situación era indefinida; no importaba que tanto peso podía tener su nombre. Como fuera, subió al carruaje que emprendió camino al sur. Al mirar por la ventana, Yumi observó el paisaje alejándose, las casas quedaban y pronto entraron a una ruta campestre bastante tranquila. Por su mente no pasaba ningún pensamiento de arrepentimiento, ni en su corazón había ya angustia. No más que un ligero temor y un atisbo de preocupación que ella, no dejó manifestarse.

Entraron en un paisaje lleno de árboles. La senda que seguían se desvió del camino, el cual pasó de llano, a ligeramente accidentado; Yumi tuvo que sostenerse de los costados para no caer. Cuando salieron de aquel paso, se empezaron a notar unas enormes columnas de humo que, parecían salir de un paisaje industrial. Más bajo, pero franqueando a éste, había una pagoda de varios pisos, que al aaproximarse, lo reconoció: el templo Rukutsurane. La fachada del edificio estaba sucia y desgastada, Yumo no pudo menos que sentir desagrado. Sabía, por otro lado, que el lugar formaba parte de una región conocida, y había sido utilizado por muy diversas personalidades de distinta ralea, quienes con cada ideología le agregaron salas y dieron muchos usos. Había leído acerca de líderes poderosos que resultaron ser fuertes devotos, pero en el caso de alguien como Makoto Shishio, la idea sonaba ridícula.

Las puertas se abrieron. Yumi se animó a espiar un poco por la ventana. Pasaban por un túnel de piedra. El carruaje se detuvo y Yumi bajó. Frente a ella había una puerta de acero forjado, pintada de verde, sin marco, muy contrastante con las paredes de ladrillo amarillo y polvoriento. Ésta se abrió de par en par. Se trataba de la entrada a una estancia. De un lado, la pared estaba tapizada con libreros, como si el salón sirviera a medias como biblioteca y recibidor. Al centro, una escalera de caracol y el resto eran puertas en paredes claras, adornadas con marcos cuyo acabado era particularmente estilizado. Alfombrado, plantas en la esquina... Yumi se estremeció ante el decorado europeo. Algo asqueada por ese ambiente, que le hacía pensar en los extranjeros de la Casa y en el mismo gobierno Meiji, no advirtió la presencia un escritorio al fondo, junto a los libreros. Detrás de él, estaba sentado un hombre. Su ropa combinaba perfectamente con la decoración: traje y un abrigo sobrepuesto, guantes blancos. Su rostro no era atractivo, sus facciones eran muy irregulares pero tenía una expresión inteligente en los ojos. Desde luego, él no podía ser de ningún modo Makoto Shishio.

—Bienvenida, señorita Komagata. – dijo el hombre. Se levantó de su asiento e hizo una cortés inclinación-Mi nombre es Sadojima Hoji. Ya nos hemos escrito.

Yumi asintió con la cabeza aunque sin señal de reconocer que, en efecto, "se habían escrito". Era una frase muy curiosa y a la vez muy precisa para describir la inusual forma en que ella lo había contactado.

—Le mostraré su espacio, y después podrá ver al señor Shishio durante la cena- continuó él, dirigendo sus pasos hacia una de las puertas

—Se lo agradezco.

* * *

NOTAS:

1-La situación se presenta en "El anatomista", de Federico Andahazi. Mateo Colón se enamora de una prostituta llamada Mona Sofía y la visita diariamente rogándole que se fugue con él. Mona Sofía lo ignora y sólo habla cuando suenan las campanas del reloj para comunicarle que "Su tiempo se acabó".


	3. Capítulo tercero

III

—Espero que su viaje no haya sido accidentado— dijo Hoji, que caminaba delante de ella.

—En lo absoluto- respondió Yumi. Hasta entonces, no le habían ofrecido ayuda para cargar su maleta, y ella agradeció la desatención.

—Permítame mostrarle su habitación.

Del lado opuesto a donde ella había entrado, había una entrada que daba a un pasillo alfombrado. Al fondo, una puerta que Hoji abrió. El piso del pasillo cambiaba a ser de madera y había más luz. Debía ser la parte del templo que se había conservado intacta. A no mucho recorrer las primeras habitaciones, Hoji se detuvo y le hizo un gesto, invitándola a pasar.

—Confío en que estará cómoda. Puede ambientarse y arreglar sus cosas. Vendré por usted en un par de horas.

Dicho lo cual, cerró la puerta detrás de la cortesana y se oyeron sus pasos alejarse de allí. Yumi apenas se había movido. No había vuelto la espada ni cuando Hoji le habló. El cuarto no era el lujo al que estaba acostumbrada pero era refinado y privado. Amueblado con lo elemental, y no demasiado grande. A su juicio, casi perfecto, a excepción de un tocador francés y un armario colocados en las esquinas opuestas del cuarto. Podía acostumbrarse al espejo, se conocía lo suficiente para ser capaz de reconocer que le fascinaba mirarse en él pero evidentemente la decisión de colocar semejante mueble en su habitación era por demás producto de un burdo prejucicio masculino.

Sacó de nuevo su reloj. Un par de horas era el tiempo que solía emplear para estar presentable. El problema era decidir el tocado adecuado. El estilo del Ukiyo* era el que había manejado la mayor parte de su vida, eso y una que otra vestimenta sencilla; lo primero le parecía demasiado y lo segundo, casi ofensivo. Abrió su maleta. No había traído muchas cosas, de tantas que poseía para viajar ligera. Se acercó al armario y lo abrió. Para su sorpresa, había varias cajas de kimono. La vida de cortesana dejaba muchas penas, y un odio inevitable por lo que representaba para todas, ya fueran diletantes o mujeres experimentadas, que no sólo llevaban a cabo sino que enseñaban una forma de sustento que era un tanto segura y mucho mejor que otras. Pero también dejaba otras cosas de las que casi ninguna chica se daba cuenta: hábitos que podían ser malos o buenos dependiendo del punto de vista. Acostumbradas a las comodidades, sensibles a lo estético, coquetas, suaves en sus movimientos, y de frágil constitución. Yumi tampoco había advertido ninguna de esas cosas y por eso le había parecido inexplicablemente natural sacar de inmediato los paquetes para abrirlos y admirar las telas que contenían. Ciertamente no eran de la seda tan fina a la que estaba acostumbrada pero eran, aún así, muy hermosos. ¿Qué tipo de hombre podía ser aquel que en ese caso no la complacía con regalos sino simplemente asumía como deber proporicionarle ropa que le conviniera? Cualquiera que fuese la intención, Yumi consideró respetuoso aprovechar el favor y vestir uno para la ocasión.

Con suma gracia y un arte que sólo las expertas en desatar y atar el obi** conocen, Yumi tomó la indumentaria y se vistió. Ya que no tenía un parámetro exacto de cómo arreglarse, y en todo caso no le parecía adecuado presentarse con su indumentaria de trabajo, sólo utilizó las dos primeras capas de su kimono: la primera de seda gruesa color violeta muy pálido, y la segunda con mangas largas de color granate con flores de cerezo bordadas en hilo cobrizo, alrededor un lazo rojo, atado hacia delante como era la costumbre***. Acto seguido se sentó sobre un banquillo de frente al tocador y se observó por unos segundos. Aplicó una fina capa de polvo de arroz en su rostro para darle un aspecto liso, demarcó sus cejas como una franja delgada y ensombreció sus ojos alrededor, apenas lo suficiente para que resaltaran. Se recogió el cabello en un moño grueso, ligeramente suelto sobre la nuca, procurando no dejar salir un solo cabello de lugar, aseguró su kimono y se calzó unas sandalias limpias.

Apenas había dado un visto bueno y guardado sus pinturas, cuando tocaron a su puerta. No se dignó a preguntar pues no había necesidad de dudas. Se levantó del banquillo y afinó su peinado. Ya se movía pero paró frente al espejo; le pareció que era y no era ella misma. Alargó la mano, tomó un frasquito de su estuche, se aplicó esencia de jazmín y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Como se lo había imaginado, Hoji la esperaba parado junto a la puerta y en cuanto ella salió se puso en marcha sin decirle nada, asumiendo que lo seguiría. Se sintió contrariada al principio. No que percibiera en él frialdad, indiferencia, ¡Oh no! Podía afirmar ya que era un hombre de horarios, organizado y para nada complicado, predecible hasta cierto punto. Ella sabía tratar a los de su tipo pero aún le era un desconocido y la intrigaba lo que haría o las razones que podría tener para servir a alguien como Makoto Shishio.

Atravesaron una ancha galería modestamente iluminada. Yumi caminaba con la mirada baja y las manos hacia el frente, sobre el moño de su kimono. Temblaba ligeramente. El camino fue largo, duró casi cinco minutos, atravesaron estancias amplias y muy lujosas que combinaban los decorados tradicionales con los europeos. Sumida en sus pensamientos donde hacía sólo un segundo había salido de su habitación, se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Hoji, que tenía una mano sobre el pomo de una ancha puerta.

—El señor Shishio la está esperando.

Yumi tomó aire silenciosamente. Dispuesta a salir a escena, no como una encantadora cortesana, alguien con quien los hombres estuvieran gustosos de conversar, sino como Yumi Komagata, la cortesana que había abandonado su vida de lujos, dispuesta a hacer algo por la situación de las mujeres como ella; no pedía ayuda, la ofrecía. Avanzó al interior de una sala iluminada sólo por una enorme chimenea del lado derecho, alfombrada en verde, del lado izquierdo había una mesa de tallado elaborado sobre la cual había un mantel y sillas con el respaldo de mismo estilo. Había cortinas que cubrían mucho espacio en las paredes y al fondo no llegaba luz, se veía sólo un hueco negro.

El impacto que la oscura habitación produjo en ella, le impidió prestar atención a un elemento más importante en el cuadro: un hombre sentado a la cabecera de la mesa. De brazos cruzados, asi completamente vendado y usando sólo un yukata púrpura con una manga suelta sobre su costado. Por alguna razón, su siniestro aspecto no impresionó la demasiado lo vio por primera vez.

"Makoto Shishio", pensó de inmediato.

Permanecía absorto, con la mirada en algún punto desconocido de la pared. Aún así Yumi estaba segura de que era perfectamente consciente de su presencia a pesar de no haber volteado a verla en cuanto se abrió la puerta. Avanzó detrás de Hoji. Sus pasos sonaban con un volumen inusual en la alfombra. Él se detuvo frente a Shishio..

—La señorita Komagata Yumi- anunció con propiedad y un respeto algo superior al que Yumi había percibido hasta entonces. En cuanto oyó su nombre se colocó a la izquierda e hizo una reverencia.

No dando un recibimiento más cortés que el que cualquiera esperaría, Makoto Shishio hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, sin mover jamás los ojos en dirección a la cortesana, como evidenciando la poca importancia que daba al hecho de que ella estuviera allí. El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba, llenando el hueco de frío silencio.

—Tome asiento, señorita- dijo Hoji al tiempo que le acercaba la silla a la izquierda de Makoto Shishio.

Sólo cuando se sentó, Yumi observó que sólo había un plato servido, el suyo. Ni Hoji, ni el señor Shishio tenían comida en frente. Hoji pareció advertir esa inquietud en su mirada porque añadió:

—Disculpe que no la acompañemos, el señor Shishio no suele cenar.

"¿No suele cenar?" pensó Yumi "¡Qué costumbre más extraña y absurda!"

—Está bien, gracias.

Tardó unos segundos en decidirse a tomar sus palillos, y otros más en tomar un bocado discreto. Había un silencio extraño, como si estuvieran esperando a que ella les diera señal para hablar. Cuando por fin se llevó la comida a la boca, con pulcritud y elegancia aprendidas, escuchó junto a ella un sonido grave que erizó su piel de forma rara; no era miedo.

—No hay necesidad de formalidades, señorita. No necesita impresionarme con sus modales.

A Yumi le sorprendió que de aquella figura tan siniestra surgiera una voz tan poderosa. Makoto Shishio no se había movido ni un milímetro, ni vuelto los ojos. El impacto momentáneo desapareció después de un segundo o dos. Aún había suficiente orgullo en ella para no dejarse amedrentar por nadie. Continuó comiendo lentamente y con su estilo, en parte porque no le iba dar el gusto a semejante provocación, y en parte porque no conocía otro modo de comportarse. Era un hábito demasiado arraigado que, además, respondía a sus convicciones. Las partes descubiertas del rostro del señor Shishio mostraban que no le causaba molestia el pequeño gesto desafiante de la joven. Más bien lo interpretó como uno de timidez o torpeza, porque los ojos dulces de la cortesana, escondidos tras sus tupidas pestañas, no habían expresado su enfado, quizá una actitud infantil, hueca, como de una gran muñeca. Si había algo que una artista como ella sabía era esconder sus sentimientos. Sería la primera vez que esto no representara una ventaja.

Hoji se dio cuenta de la situación, su idea estaba en peligro. Inició entonces una breve exposición sobre los planes que tenía para el señor Shishio y los objetivos que tenían. Funcionó. Shishio distrajo sus pensamientos para dedicarse a evaluar a Hoji. Y Yumi también. Cuanto más explicaba ésta se atrevía a involucrarse un poco más en la conversación. Pero jamás sin ofrecer una opinión o un punto de vista. No le parecía el momento y un vago sentimiento de inferioridad le impedía comentar las cosas como ella las pensaba. Pronto se dio cuenta que, aunque no distaban mucho en concordancia de ideas, sus pensamientos sobre medios respecto de los fines eran muy diferentes de los de Hoji.

Todo ese tiempo, Makoto Shishio no había intercedido ni una sola vez en la plática, parecía incluso ridículo que estuviera presente dado que Hoji parecía oír y responder por él. Pero Yumi sabía que los escuchaba con más atención de la que aparentaba, y que sólo dejaba a su oficiastro hablar en su nombre porque no tenía mucho que decir, ni ánimos para explicar nada. Además, Hoji hacía encantado su papel de representante.

—Lo que este país necesita es un gobierno que sepan manejar las cosas con métodos efectivos. Las jerarquías se equivocan. Hay hombres débiles en puestos que no les corresponden, cuando sean suplantados por líderes dignos, podremos convertirnos en la nación más fuerte del mundo. - Hoji hablaba con vehemencia patriótica, y faltaba poco para que abandonara ese tono formal y se emocionara con sus propios pensamientos. Tanto a Yumi como a Shishio les agradaba hasta cierto punto su fervor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué emprender de principio un proyecto tan peligroso?- preguntó ella con cortesía y seriedad- En los países desarrollados, los métodos diplomáticos están en boga. La reforma serpa más larga pero estará mejor cimentada que esta violencia tajante.

Yumi había escuchado el discurso de Hoji con especial atención y reunió ideas suficientes para hacer una especie de conclusión respecto de lo que había visto y lo que se le estaba diciendo. No eran incompetentes pero había un claro desbalance de practicidad entre Hoji Sadojima y Makoto Shishio. Entonces supo sentirse realmente a la par de ellos como personas, por eso habló sin importarle tener enfrente a un reconocido asesino y su condición como algo inferior a una invitada.

—El señor Shishio confía en que hay mejores formas de lograr la gloria para Japón, y planea ser quien lo lleve hacia ella- respondió Hoji con orgullo.

Yumi hizo un sonido de conformidad. Parecía que no diría nada más. Hoji pensó que había dado una excelente exposición. Shishio ojo examinó discretamente la expresión en el rostro de Yumi. Sentía en la sombra de los ojos, de la pintada cara de la cortesana que de pronto, al oscurecerse llamando su atención, hablaría de nuevo.

—Aún así, la gloria no es lo que más importa- repuso ell al fin con indolencia.

Shishio volvió el rostro hacia la cortesana, esta vez sin procurar esconder que la observaba. Yumi sonrió.

—El país ha logrado muchos triunfos en los últimos siglos pero gran parte de ellos son falsos y han costado infinitamente más de lo que valen. Hacen creer a la gente que las cosas están bien porque se ven bien. Esa gloria no es importante.

Shishio regresó la mirada hacia abajo y sonrió para sus adentros. Ése era el comentario más audaz que había oído en muchos años. Ni siquiera Hoji, que llevaba a su servicio un buen tiempo, se atrevía a replicarle de ese modo. Y ahora una mujer dedicada al negocio del placer cuestionaba con una descarada audacia sus métodos. Poco le importaba el comportamiento de las geishas y cortesanas. Los hombres importantes y clientes frecuentes les tenían por irrespetuosas, charlatanas, y aprovechadas, siempre dispuestas a disponer de su nivel y atributos para lograr sus egoístas e imprácticos fines. Pero aquél comportamiento no era el de una habladora, su insolencia no había sido causada por una mentalidad vanidosa y caprichosa. Yumi Komagata era una mujer inteligente.

—¿En qué forma piensa ser de utilidad, señorita Yumi?- preguntó Shishio sin mirarla.

Ya sin sorprenderse de que le hablara, ella pareció meditar un segundo antes de contestar. Sin embargo, Hoji, que hasta el momento se había hallado derrotado por el crítico comentario de Yumi, respondió por ella.

—Es instruida. Opino que mientras se consolida el proyecto del Juppontou, puede realizar labores que disponga cualquiera de sus habilidades.

—No te he preguntado nada, Hoji.

Hoji palideció desconcertado y asintió torpemente. Shishio volvió los ojos hacia Yumi, que a su vez hizo lo mismo. Algo en sus miradas se fundió de inmediato.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Sadojima- dijo arqueando las cejas- No tengo inconveniente en ofrecer cualquier tipo de ayuda, siempre que se respete mi posición.

Shishio asintió con los ojos cerrados y volvió a su ensimismamiento previo. Con el nuevo silencio quedó entendido que la velada había terminado. Hoji se levantó y Yumi después suyo, ambos hicieron una inclinación y salieron uno detrás del otro.

Hoji caminó delante de ella, de regreso hasta la puerta de su habitación. Casi podía cortarse la tensión que emanaba del hombre con una navaja mal afilada, aunque Yumi permanecía perfectamente serena.

—Le aconsejaría que fuera más cuidadosa con sus palabras en presencia del señor Shishio, señorita- le dijo Hoji con sequedad cuando se detuvieron en la entrada de la habitación.

Yumi había entrado ya. Volvió la cabeza hacia Hoji y le sonrió con satisfacción.

—Por lo que observé, ése consejo debería seguirlo usted.

Y cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí, dejando a Hoji sin palabras y con ganas de soltarle cuatro cosas a la cortesana.

* * *

NOTAS:

*Ukiyo, mundo del ocio japonés.

**Obi, nombre general del conjunto que es la compleja indumentaria de las mujeres dedicadas al arte. Dependiendo del tipo de actividad o región, tienen nombres específicos.

***A diferencia de las geishas, las cortesanas se ataban el kimono hacia delante para que fuera fácil quitarlo.

**¡Un saludo a mis queridas lectoras que asoman por ahí! Ha pasado un rato pero por fin otro capítulo aumentado y corregido de este, su fic. Chequen los anteriores episodios, también han sido ligeramente modificados. Lean, comenten, difundan si les agrada y pregunten si se les ofrece. Su atenta servidora, **

**TeLuNa**


End file.
